


Tight Spaces

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski, storage room, steamer trunk.





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Tight Spaces

## Tight Spaces

by tiffany

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Alliance, et al. 

Author's Notes: Thanks again and always to my Slash Goddess Obi-Kat, without whom this wouldn't have been written, and to Snowee, who gave me great ideas, even when she was sick! 

Story Notes: This story was a direct challenge from Obi-Kat, though I strayed from the instructions. Basically, this was written just to see if I could get RayK down and dirty. Hope you like it, and please give me feedback!

* * *

"Okay, Fraser. It looks like we're trapped in here," he said, pacing back and forth. 

"Yes, it would appear so, Ray." 

"I hate to be trapped." 

"I know, Ray," 

"So what's the plan?" 

"Plan?" 

"Yeah, plan. You know, how are we gonna get outta here?" 

"Why would you think I could get us out of a sealed room?" 

"Well, you got us in here. You can get us out, right?" 

"Yes, well, obviously I can't. We'll just have to wait for someone to open the door from outside." 

"So we're stuck." 

"I really don't see any way out of this. We are trapped, Ray." 

"Yeah, but don't they teach you Mounties how to contend with any situation? Aren't you just supposed to crack your knuckles, get out your tuning fork, and escape?" 

Fraser's head whipped around. "How do you know about the tuning fork?" 

Ray smirked and stopped pacing. "I have my sources." 

Fraser went back to inspecting the tiny storage room, trying to hide his rising blush. Ray leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and watched the Mountie. Fraser liked to keep his cards close to the vest, but anyone who knew him well could read him. Actually, Fraser was quite transparent. This whole situation smells of a setup. And Ray decided to have some fun. 

"Ray, we are well and truly locked in here." 

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, lips curling into a smile. 

Fraser looked at him. "What is that look for?" 

"Lemme ask you a question, Fraser." He paused. 

"What, Ray?" he asked, frustration creeping into his voice. 

"What possessed you to come down here in the first place? I mean, the storage room in the basement of my apartment building isn't exactly a hotbed of criminal activity." 

Fraser blushed again. "Uh, well --" 

"And why did you insist that I come with you?" 

"Well, um, I, uh- I thought I heard something. And it never hurts to have backup. I, uh, I guess I was wrong." 

"Uh huh." Ray rubbed his cheek. "Are you sure there isn't something else going on?" 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." 

"Fraser, if you blush any harder, you're gonna keel over." 

"It's just a little warm in here, Ray, and--" 

"Actually, no it's not. It's fuckin' freezin' down here. No heat in this basement." He crossed the room in two steps and stood in front of Fraser, invading his personal space and keeping him against the wall. He could feel Fraser's body heat radiating off of him. "I think you are lyin' to me, Fraser." 

Fraser couldn't look him in the eye. Ray continued, "And I think we're down here on purpose. Now what purpose could that possibly be?" He smiled at Fraser's expression. 

"No, I, uh, it's just that --" 

Ray leaned in and kissed him, fast but hard, cutting off any further argument. He backed off and looked at Fraser. 

"What do you think you are doing, Ray?" 

"I think you have a thing for tight spaces, Fraser." Fraser blushed again, and Ray smirked. He leaned in again, this time to whisper in Fraser's ear. "So do I." He licked the earlobe. Ray's tongue traveled down to his neck, then over the tendon that stood out. Fraser moaned. He pulled back and looked at Fraser, and this time Fraser looked back at him. 

"Fraser, I think you're kind of a kinky guy, getting us locked down here like this," Ray said, his voice low and husky. He ran his hand up and down Fraser's uniformed chest. "Who would've thought it? Benton Fraser, RCMP. Mr. Prim and Proper." Ray's hand slipped down to Fraser's groin to find a hard bulge. Fraser gasped. 

Ray continued to stroke Fraser through the stiff wool of his trousers, talking in his low monotone. "I bet you'd like to do other things, wouldn't you?" Fraser's breathing was getting more ragged. "Would you like me to suck your dick?" Ray stopped stroking and grasped Fraser's crotch, squeezing. Fraser stopped breathing. 

Ray leaned in again and put his lips on Fraser's, still talking, and resumed his gentle stroking. "You want to suck my dick?" Fraser breathed again, panting now. "I know. I bet you want to lick me all over. Use that tongue of yours. You want to taste everything, don't you?" Ray flicked out his tongue and tasted Fraser's lips. Then he claimed Fraser's mouth in a consuming, hungry kiss. Their tongues wrestled, and Ray was pleased to feel Fraser's dick grow even larger under his hand. 

Ray pulled away and looked him right in the eyes, and whispered, "Or do you just want to fuck me?" 

Fraser's paralysis finally broke. He grabbed Ray around the waist and spun him around, pinning him to the wall with his whole body. He found Ray's hands and held them fast against the wall. Ray was surprised, his eyes wide in amusement. Fraser's eyes, though, were purely predatory now. There was nothing left of the shy Mountie. There was only Ben. Ray's pulse quickened in anticipation. 

"Be careful what you ask for, Ray," Fraser growled. 

Fraser was giving him an out, in case Ray wanted to change his mind. But Ray had been lusting after this man for months. It was about damn time they did something about it. Ray leaned forward and kissed Ben, the hottest, steamiest kiss he could give, trying to communicate his wanting through his lips. Ben ground his hips into Ray, humping him. Ben let go of Ray's hand to trace a path down Ray's chest, working his hand between them, then moving to Ray's groin. Ray felt Ben's hands unbuttoning his jeans, and Ray was about to come just from that. 

Ray pulled away from the kiss and said, "Now." 

Ben backed off and looked around. The only furniture was a big steamer trunk and a ratty old dresser. Ben pushed him toward the trunk. Before Ray could steady himself Ben was behind him, bending him over the trunk and pulling down Ray's jeans. He braced himself against the edge as Ben roughly pulled the pants down to his ankles. "Stay there," Ben ordered. "Don't move." 

Ray jumped when he felt Ben's tongue licking his ass through his boxers. Ray groaned. Ben, ever so slowly, pulled down Ray's underwear, kissing Ray's skin teasingly. There was a pause, then Ray felt a hot wet tongue between his cheeks, moving downward. Ray held his breath. The tongue fluttered against Ray's opening. Ray hissed, pressing backwards, wanting more. He felt large hands on his ass, steadying him. The exquisite torture continued, until Ray couldn't take it anymore. He said, "Fraser, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll never forgive you." 

Ben chuckled. "As you wish, Ray." Ben stood, and Ray heard the rustling of clothes. Ray stood there, waiting, and shivering a little. It was still cold in the room, and without Ben's body touching him, Ray felt the chill. Ray momentarily panicked at the thought of what they were about to do, but then he felt Ben's heat behind him. 

The sound of a condom wrapper ripping and a tube popping almost sent Ray over the edge. The idea that Fraser was prepared for this was intoxicating. Ray's dick twitched, already hard enough to hammer nails. Ben pushed him roughly down onto the trunk, and grabbed Ray's hips, readjusting their stance. Ray felt completely vulnerable this way, and the thought turned him on even more. 

He felt a pressure at his opening, and he tried to relax as much as he could. They grunted in unison as Ben pushed just inside. He paused, allowing Ray to get used to him. But Ray didn't want courteous Fraser. He wanted the animalistic Ben. Taking a deep breath, Ray lifted up and backed into his partner, feeling that wonderful fullness and almost-pain. He sighed, hanging his head. Fraser leaned over and kissed the back of Ray's neck. He whispered, "Okay?" 

"Oh yeah, Frase, real good." Ben started pumping then, slowly, deliberately. Ray grunted in frustration. As good as this felt, he wanted to be taken, ravaged. "Harder, Ben. Fuck me!" 

Ben growled at that, and stepped up the pace. *Oh, yeah, he likes that dirty talk,* Ray thought. Ray kept it up, a non-stop flood of sounds, throwing out every dirty word he could think of. Fraser went wild, and fucked Ray harder than he'd ever been fucked in his life. Ray reached down and stroked himself in concert with Ben's movements, and lost himself in the sensation. 

Ray felt his muscles tensing and he knew he was going to come before Ben did. At this point, though, he didn't care. He backed into Ben again and again. Once more, and Ray shouted as he came, clamping down on Ben and spurting his seed all over the trunk. Ben thrust in time with Ray's spasms, then let himself finish, gasping and groaning his climax. 

They stayed locked together for a brief time, then Ben pulled out, gathering himself together. Ray could only lie there, relaxed and happy, wondering why it took them so long to do this. 

"Ben?" 

Fraser smiled as he buttoned up his serge tunic. "Yes, Ray?" 

"Can we do that again sometime?" 

"Of course, Ray, if you want to." 

"Only next time, find a storage room with a bed." 

**FINIS**

* * *

End Tight Spaces by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
